


Kurotsuki Week Día 7

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Training Camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 7

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7!  
> Y aún no termino el día 10 D:  
> Espero que disfruten <3 y disculpen si encuentran errorcillos .///.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, su relación con  el actual capitán de Nekoma no había sido del todo inesperada.

Yamaguchi, y probablemente Kenma, eran los únicos que conocían los pormenores de dicha relación. En primer lugar, cómo Kuroo acosó insistentemente a Yamaguchi para que este cediera en darle el correo de Tsukishima. Y cómo luego varios rechazos, había conseguido que el rubio aceptara tener una cita con él.

Su primera salida había sido a un café que quedaba sobre Omotesando, el lugar no se veía particularmente especial, pero los precios eran bastante altos. Tsukishima luego cayó en cuenta que era porque todos sus productos tenían una particular forma de conejo en ellos.  _Todos y cada uno de ellos._

Luego de esa cita Kuroo aprendió que el dulce favorito de Tsukishima era el pastel de fresas y que prefería a los dinosaurios por sobre los conejos.

Al cabo de un par de meses, y para el segundo campamento de entrenamiento, Tetsurou y Kei ya tenían, lo que se llamaría una relación formal.

La familia de Kei conocía a Kuroo, y el padre de éste sabía de lo suyo. Ambas partes lo habían aceptado, y ellos se sentían por demás satisfechos con ello.

Pero ya era otra cosa cuando se trataba de sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Cómo podía un capitán meterse en amoríos con alguien del equipo contrario? ¿Y cómo podría hacer Tsukishima para que Sawamura, en su papel de padre sobre protector no castrase a Kuroo por liarse con él?

Demasiadas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta clara a la vista. Por lo que habían pactado no decir nada de su relación hasta no haber terminado ese año. Luego Kuroo iría a la universidad, y no habría nada que sus compañeros de equipo pudiesen llegar a reclamar.

Mientras tanto, durante los campamentos de entrenamiento que quedaban, solo les quedaba disimular. Aparentar que no eran más que un tutor y su pupilo en técnicas de bloqueo. Hasta hallar un momento en el día en que pudiesen compartir a solas.

Dicho momento había llegado la noche del tercer día de campamento. Se habían ofrecido a poner en orden el tercer gimnasio luego de la práctica nocturna con Lev, Hinata y los de Fukurodani. Al cerrar todo fueron directo a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Y Tetsurou decidió no perder el tiempo desde ese momento.

Atacó con fiereza los labios del más joven, empujándolo contra la pared y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre éste. Estaba ansioso, más de lo normal. Tener al rubio tanto tiempo cerca, y no poder acercársele lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por su parte, Tsukishima estaba en iguales o peores condiciones. Durante el par de días que habían pasado en el campamento se la pasó fantaseando con que ése preciso momento finalmente llegase. Poder besar a su novio sin tener que molestarse porque otros estuviesen mirando.

Kei separó los labios, invitando a la lengua del moreno a encontrarse con la suya. Solo aquel beso se les hacía poco, por lo que las ansiosas manos del mayor no tardaron en hacer de las suyas, deslizándose traviesas por debajo de los shorts del rubio, dedicándose a acariciar lascivamente su pequeño y redondo trasero, tanteando para saber si había posibilidad alguna de llegar a algo más.

Para su suerte, Kei parecía igual de entusiasmado. El más joven recorría la espalda del mayor en busca de soporte, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Kuroo dentro de su boca y la mano del mismo bajo sus shorts. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando fricción con las del más bajo, complaciéndose al saberse entendido. La mano libre el mayor, que hacía escasos segundos se hallaba pacíficamente reposada sobre su cintura, tomó con descaro una de sus piernas enredándola a sus caderas, presionándolo aún más contra la pared, de modo que la otra apenas sí tocaba el suelo, con la mayor parte de su peso siendo sostenido por Tetsurou.

Bajo cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias a Kei le hubiese avergonzado estar en esa pose. Pero la excitación hacía que aquello poco le importase, y le interesase mucho más en lo bien que se sentía la erección de su novio contra la suya.

-¿¡Qu-e demonios?!- la estruendosa exclamación hizo que ambos se separasen al instante, causando que gracias a la extraña posición en la que estaban, Tsukishima terminase en el suelo.

-Bokuto-san ¿Qué ocurr- Akaashi se detuvo junto al capitán de su club, mirando a Tetsurou y a Kei alternadamente, para luego volver a dirigir la vista a su As.

-Te dije que no debías haber venido.- explicó con tono cansado, intentando en vano hacer que el búho reaccionase.

-¿Ambos están bien?- preguntó el armador de Fukurodani al darse cuenta de que su capitán parecía aún no salir del shock.

Para aquel entonces Kei ya había recuperado la dignidad y se había levantado del piso, sin ayuda de la mano que Kuroo le ofreció. La pareja miró a Akaashi sin pronunciar palabra. No comprendiendo si este sabía o no lo que había ocurrido hace algunos instantes.

-Lamento que Bokuto-san los haya interrumpido. Le había dicho que no sería buena idea venir a ayudarlos a cerrar todo. Pero es demasiado terco.- explicó cual madre el muchacho, quien aun persistía en sus intentos de hacer que el más alto reaccionara.

-No te preocupes Akaashi. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste?- fue el capitán de Nekoma quien tomó la palabra en ese momento, esperando a obtener respuesta de un Akaashi quien no parecía estar en lo más mínimo sorprendido con eso.

-Era un poco obvio…- comentó, precipitándose levemente hacia atrás, tras conseguir que finalmente Bokuto recobrase conciencia. –Además hablé con Kenma-san- terminó por explicar, haciéndose a un lado, para acomodarse junto a su capitán.

Bokuto los miraba impasible. Intercalando la mirada entre Kuroo y Tsukki para saber quién sería el que le daría una explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar. Nuevamente fue Kuroo quien comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué tanto miras búho estúpido? Ni que hubieses visto algo extraño. ¿Acaso te da envidia que te haya ganado a Tsukki?- inquirió en tono superior, tomando al menor por el rostro, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Kei lo apartó por reflejo y Tetsurou se limitó a sonreír ante la reacción.

-¡Tsukki! ¡Creí que me preferías a mí!- fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Bokuto, quien dejando de lado el reciente incidente, se aproximó a ambos jóvenes, en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

-¿Qué tiene este gato feo que no tenga yo? ¡Incluso mi peinado es mucho mejor!- aseguró señalando su cabello rociado fervientemente con productos capilares de marca, que permanecía intacto a pesar de las interminables horas de entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_“¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo a los demás?”_ esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kuroo antes de despedirse con un beso e ir rumbo a la habitación donde los demás miembros de Nekoma se encontraban.

Kei suspiró sonoramente. Decidiendo que ese era un asunto que sería mejor discutir con la almohada y dar el veredicto al día siguiente.

Las prácticas siguieron su usual curso. De ocho a doce. Jugaron tres partidas de las cuales perdieron dos, pagando la prenda impuesta para esa ocasión. Le única razón por la que Tsukishima pondría empeño en estas prácticas solo sería para no tener que volver a sobre esforzarse físicamente con aquellos ridículos ejercicios que eran obligados a hacer cada vez que perdían y que por alguna razón parecían motivar más a los atolondrados de Kageyama y Hinata.

Durante el almuerzo apenas si pudo acercarse a Kuroo, quien estaba siendo vilmente acosado por Lev y sus súplicas para que le de asistencia personal con los bloqueos, alegando que siempre hacía eso con el “rubio de Karasuno”. Para alivio de Kei, el moreno se negó rotundamente, ignorando cada palabra del mitad-ruso, y seguir siendo visiblemente ignorado por Kenma.

A veces se preguntaba cómo alguien como Kuroo había terminado siendo el mejor amigo de una persona como Kenma. Si bien debía admitir que el más joven debía de tener una paciencia de oro para lidiar con Tetsurou, más cuando estaba en sus momentos de  _“necesito atención, deja todo los que estés haciendo y mímame”_ , Kuroo también habría tenido que soportar en varias ocasiones el retraimiento por parte del semi-rubio.

No conocía a Tetsurou de hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero por lo poco que habían compartido, era una persona afectuosa y por ende estaba en constante busca de cariño físico. Como en varias ocasiones había oído decir a Bokuto pero en tono ofensivo, Kuroo era un gato. Gigante, y para nada tierno en la mayor parte de ocasiones, sin embargo su esporádico comportamiento poco difería del de aquella especie.

Definitivamente admiraba a Kenma por soportarlo. A diferencia de lo que cualquier otra persona normalmente sentiría, él no estaba para nada celoso del armador, ni de la amistad e intimidad que compartía con Tetsurou. Se conocían de niños, y él mismo tenía un lazo similar con Yamaguchi, sin embargo estaba seguro que ni su amistad de tantos años con Tadashi fuese tan firme como la de Kuroo con Kenma. Ellos eran como hermanos, Kei lo veía constantemente. La forma en la que Kuroo sobreprotegía a Kenma le hacía más bien recordar a como Akiteru lo protegía a él. Es por esa razón que nunca vio a ese chico como algo que pudiese afectar de forma negativa a su relación.

Además de eso, estaba el hecho que Kenma, voluntaria o involuntariamente, buscaba en forma constante a cierta cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud, y solo una vez que la encontraba y se aseguraba de que no hubiese ningún problema con ella, volvía nuevamente a sus actividades.

Lo más probable fuese que Tetsurou ya se hubiese dado cuenta de ese hecho, aunque como a todo hermano mayor le costase admitirlo. Después de todo a su propio hermano le costó digerir la noticia de que él estuviese manteniendo una relación con alguien. Lo más curioso del asunto había sido que éste ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que se tratase de alguien de su mismo sexo, sino porque dicha persona era dos años mayor que él y vivía en otra prefectura. Aún le daba migrañas pensar en la perorata que lanzó en aquella ocasión su hermano mayor.

En este tipo de pensamientos se le fue la tarde. El resto de los juegos estuvieron bastante reñidos, y aunque fueron incapaces de derrotar a Nekoma y a Fukurodani, con los otros partidos les fue mejor de lo esperado.

Para la noche el grupo de siempre se reunió en el tercer gimnasio. Era extraño como en tan poco tiempo aquello se había vuelto un acto de reflejo para todos. Reunirse allí para hacer un esfuerzo extra, que un tiempo atrás se hubiese negado rotundamente a dar. Y al mismo tiempo le hacía pensar qué es lo que haría el año siguiente cuando no tuviese a esas personas que lo habían arrastrado a hacerlo.

A pesar del incidente de la noche anterior, Akaashi y Bokuto actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Le agradaba. De a poco podía sentir como aquellos chicos eran dignos de su confianza, y en el fondo esperaba que aunque el tiempo los separase, pudiesen de algún modo seguir en contacto.

Fue así como llegó a parar en el asunto que debió plantearse desde un principio la noche anterior. ¿Qué sucedería si todo el resto de su equipo supiera acerca de su relación con Tetsurou? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Lo tomarían tan bien como lo habían hecho Bokuto y Akaashi? ¿O lo verían como algún tipo de traición? Este último planteamiento a Tsukishima se le antojó ridículo, pero uno nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría una persona ante la noticia. No es cómo si su vida amorosa fuese verdaderamente relevante para sus compañeros de equipo, simplemente no podría soportar el rechazo de alguna persona solo por ser él mismo.

Estaba seguro que a Kuroo nadie le diría nada. Después de todo él era el capitán del equipo. Era una pieza indispensable y tenía el rango más alto en aquella unidad. Era inmune. En cambio él no lo era, él era un niño de primer año quien sólo tenía a favor su altura, pues ni siquiera era tan buen jugador. Era por eso que temía que el hecho de, no sólo estar en una relación con otro hombre, sino que éste fuese de un equipo rival, sumase un punto más a la larga lista razones por las cuales Tsukishima era una persona no-grata. Y lo considerarían paranoico. Pero era la forma en cómo se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, esas pequeñas cosas lo hacían querer cambiar de parecer. Lo hacían pensar que en serio, tal vez eso no lo afectase. Que todos darían el visto bueno a su relación tal y cómo, para su sorpresa, lo habían hecho sus padres.

Su aprobación había sido un gran paso para Kei. El hecho de que hayan aceptado que mantuviese una relación con Tetsurou lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Nunca antes hubiese pensado que salir del closet frente a su familia hubiese traído tan buenos resultados a la relación que tenía con sus padres, e incluso con su hermano. El padre de Kuroo también lo había tomado de las mil maravillas, e incluso era él quien más insistía para que pasasen más “tiempo de calidad” a solas cada vez que le tocaba a Tsukki ir de visita a Tokio. Y a pesar de que nunca había llegado a conocer en persona a la madre de Kuroo, quien vivía en otro distrito de Tokio con su nuevo esposo, Tetsurou le había hecho saber que ella también estaba de acuerdo, y que en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad, quería que ambos fuesen a cenar a su casa.

Por lo tanto el siguiente paso era que sus pares lo aprobasen. Y quería confiar en que sí lo harían. Tal y como Yamaguchi y Kenma lo habían hecho. Tal y como Bokuto y Akaashi lo habían hecho.

Por lo que, luego del innecesariamente exhaustivo entrenamiento extra, con las personas indicadas aún merodeando por el gimnasio, entiéndase Lev y Hinata, Tsukishima Kei tomó una decisión que esperaba al día siguiente no lo dejase en el peor escenario.

-Buen trabajo.- habló con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo simular antes de dar un suave beso sobre la comisura de los labios de su novio, quien se quedó mirándolo atónito durante unos segundos, antes de sonreírle y devolverle el cumplido acompañado de otro beso.

Al instante Kei se volvió a observar la reacción de los demás presentes, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar, viendo como Bokuto y Akaashi habían seguido con la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre dios sabe qué lechuza que Bokuto había encontrado en el patio de su casa, y cómo Lev y Hinata se los habían quedado viendo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

En una primera instancia, por parte de aquellos dos habría esperado burla, o algún tipo de comentario estúpidamente vergonzoso. Sin embargo fue él quien terminó más que sorprendido al ver que ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de los miembros más ruidosos de Karasuno y Nekoma. Quienes una vez cumplida su asignación de juntar todos los balones que habían usado durante la práctica, se habían retirado sin comentar nada al respecto.

-Deberíamos hacer eso más de seguido para que cierren la boca.- comentó Tetsurou al rubio, mientras terminaban de poner en orden el gimnasio con ayuda de Akaashi, quien sin Bokuto al lado era incluso más silencioso que Kenma.

-Por más tentadora que sea la idea, temo decir que declino la oferta.- contestó el más alto, apartando al mayor quien luego de aquella pequeña muestra de afecto había entrado en su  _“modo cariñoso/fastidioso”_ . Quizás aquello no había sido una idea del todo buena.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
